Impulse
by mintjuleps
Summary: Soul hates his family for wanting only the best, utter perfection. Maka can't live with her father's alcoholic habits, women, and way of loving that a father should never do. They just want to escape their realities. For good. But when the plan goes awry, can the two help each other heal? Rated M for disturbing material, language, violence and alcohol use.
1. Do It

Impulse

Maka Albarn whimpered as her father left her on the carpet, bruised all over. _Dirty. Dirty all over, _she thought. Tears streamed down her face. Maka winced as she dragged herself to her feet. Closing the door to her room, the pained soul stared into the mirror, at the unrecognizable girl in front of her. Her olive-green eyes were blank; her ash-blonde hair had lost its luster and her skin was mottled in an assortment of different colored bruises. Maka couldn't even recognize her self. She began to sob forcefully, crumpling onto the floor, wrapping her arms around herself.

_Someone, please, help me._

Soul "Eater" Evans flinched as his mother Aurora shouted at him as he hit the wrong note on the piano.

"Again! Play it again!" she screamed. She broke off with a sigh and paced around the room, coming to a stop in front of the grand instrument, her strawberry colored eyes livid like blood. "Why can't you be more like Wes?" she murmured, but loud enough for Soul to hear. His heart crumpled inside from the rejection, his fists clenched and white. _SCREEECCCHH _went the cushioned bench as Soul pushed it from under him. Stiffly, he walked out the room ignoring his mother's protests.

"Soul? SOUL! Get back here!" Aurora stopped at the doorway and hesitated, as to turn around and come back, before walking out.

Maka came out of her room to see one of her papa's numerous girlfriends open the door to the bathroom with nothing but a towel covering her curvy body. She laughed at the sight of Maka, dressed in baggy clothes that barely fit her.

"Ha, look at you! What _loser_, plain and dull!" The woman pushed Maka against the wall, her cruelty breaking the pretense of compassion. "You could be pretty..." she paused, "but who would want you anyway? You mother didn't even want you after she left your father!"

Maka spit in her face. In shock, the woman stared at her before banging the girl's head against the wall and letting her slide to the floor.

"You little shit!" she screamed before kicking Maka in the side. The younger girl let out a sob filled with pain. Stalking away, the woman left Maka to nurse her wounds.

_Why? Take me away, please..._

* * *

Soul sat with his family at their majestic wood dinner table. Waxed every week by their housekeeper Medusa, it gleamed underneath the family chandelier.

"I see you've failed your final English and History exams for your last semester," Dante, his father, said sharply as he looked up from carving his steak.

"Ninety-eight and ninety-seven out of one hundred isn't failing," Soul murmured quietly, glancing at his father. Dante frowned, steel grey eyes hardening. His father brushed his golden hair out of his eyes, and went back to eating.

"Your father's right, Soul. You grades show something. Maybe—" Aurora was cut of by Wes,

"Maybe you're becoming lazy," he said with a smirk. "How are you going to get good scores on your SATS if you continue like this?"

"But I did well in all the other subjects." Soul protested weakly. Three pairs of eyes stared at him in disdain.

"Well that's not good enough. Showing this kind of commitment to your grades, why, it's horrifying!" Aurora spat. "Maybe you don't deserve to go on vacation with us." She sniffed snootily. Dante and Wes nodded heads, bobbing like buoys in the water. Aurora continued. "Why Soul, it's _embarrassing_. What do you want the community to think of us? I am sick to my stomach." With a light "excuse me," Soul's mother left the table. Soon his father and brother followed. Then, he was alone.

It was Saturday, early in the morning. Maka stared at the razor, shiny and sharp. Touching the blade, a small drop of blood grew. No one would miss her. No one would care. She just had to do it. Maka brought the blade to her wrist and sliced. Then the other. A crimson pool spread as the unconscious girl lay there.

Soul woke to find his family gone the next morning, all except a note on the pristine white counter-top in the kitchen.

_Soul, _he read_, your father and I have decided to make a list of all the things we want you to achieve while we're away. Your grandmother will be here at 9 o' clock to take care of you. We'll see you in a couple of weeks. Mother._

He dropped the paper in disbelief. They didn't say _Dear _or_ Love_, didn't even bother to wake him up and say goodbye. Soul yelled. He screamed. His family had completely and utterly abandoned him. They left with no reassurance that everything would be all right; that things would get better. The situation went bad from the start. Rushing upstairs, Soul pillaged his parent's medicine cabinet to find the sleeping pills, and choked them down with water. He managed to finally get back to his room where he collapsed onto his bed. Then Soul realized, guiltily, about his grandmother. She would come, expecting her grandson to meet her, greet her. He wouldn't.

**AN:** Hey, welcome to my first fanfiction! Please review, follow, etc. It would make me happy :)

And also, if you _do _like this story, I will write more chapters (longer than this!) with a update at least twice a week (or once?) depending on my writer's block...

So, Merry Christmas and Happy New Year guys! Rest easy.


	2. Memories and a Failed Plan

Impulse

Soul woke up in the hospital, livid at the fact that it didn't work. That he wasn't dead. A cheery looking nurse suddenly pulled the curtains around the bed open. "Good morning!" she said smiling cheerfully. The woman had long blond hair and a black patch over her left eye. She came around the bed, placing a parcel on the side table. "I'm Marie." She paused before saying, "Aren't you from the famous Evans family?" Soul winced and Marie knew she had hit a nerve. Hesitating about telling the perky nurse his difficult family matters, his throat closed up and he began to cough with raw pain. "Breath through your nose," Marie told him, trying to ease his sudden fit. "Your throat and stomach will be sore for a couple of days because we had to pump your stomach…" she trails off. " Your grandmother waited all day after she brought you in—"

"It was a mistake!" Soul blurted out, "I'm fine now really!" Marie shook her head, her visible eye clouded over in sadness.

"I'm sorry, Soul, but we have to keep you here for at least a week. It wasn't an accident, was it?" she asked softly. Soul bit a crude retort before responding harshly,

"Why does it even matter? I'm here now."

Marie flinched, her smile drooping. Suddenly, it was back on her face again.

"Well, anyway, you need to get changed! You'll be much more comfortable in these than that hospital gown." she said brightly. Tearing into the parcel, Soul found a plain white tee with some grey sweatpants. Gingerly, he stepped out of bed, feet touching the cold tile floor. Just as Soul was pulling his pants off to reveal his blue, bone patterned boxers, someone fell through the curtains with a shriek.

"Oof!" said Marie, as she lay splayed on the floor. "I thought this was Miss Albarn's room!" she giggles, sitting up. Then she saw Soul. "Hey Soul!" Marie said, giving a small wave. Soul froze.

_Well, this is awkward._

* * *

_Maka wiped the countertop, cleaning off the food stains and grime. She sighed, looked out the window on the warm summer day, then frowned. A man was coming towards her house. It wasn't her father. It was a man, tall and thin, wearing a sleeveless white shirt and some green-blue jeans. He had light brown hair and many piercings all over his ears and a metal band on the bridge of his nose. Maka ran to the door just as he reached it, surprising him. "Are you Maka?" he asked, leaning on the doorframe._

_"Yes..." she said, as the strange man can in. She shook herself out of her daze as she closed the door to see the man now sitting down at the small kitchen table. "You're a friend of Spirit's, right?" Maka asked. The man grunted. _

_"My name's Giriko." he said gruffly. Maka stood across from him in awkward silence. Giriko broke it with a mutter of, "Can you at least get me a beer or somethin'?" _

_Maka blushed and hurried to pull out one her father's Heinekens out of the fridge, handing it to him. As the strange man drank the beer, he looked over her body appreciatively. Giriko let out a sigh as he finished the beer, putting it down on the table with a clunk. "Your father was right. You are a pretty little thing," he said slyly._

_Something's not right here._

_Maka was frozen with terror as he got up and walked towards her. Grabbing her face in his hand, Giriko smirked. "Such a pretty face." With that, he kissed her roughly, forcing his tongue inside her mouth. _

_NO! Fight back Maka!_

_Maka broke away to slap him. Giriko looked stunned as he held his reddening cheek in his hand. Suddenly, he became the predator. Maka was the prey. "Why, you little slut!" he screamed, backhanding hard her across the face. She fell, stunned as Giriko pushed her face down into the tiled floor. Using one hand to hold her arms down, he started to yank off her shorts. _

_"No...Please!" Maka cried into the floor. When they were around her knees, he ripped her underwear off. _

_"I hope you like it rough, honey," Giriko whispered cruelly, "I paid well for you." _

_He left with a slam of the door, leaving Maka in the now icy kitchen. She whimpered, covered in his messy leftovers. Her face was red and puffy as she dragged herself to the bathroom to clean herself up. Once in the shower, Maka began scrubbing as hard as she could to try to get the filth away. But after it was gone, she kept on going, as if she could scrub away what Giriko had done, one of the stains left on her soul. He wasn't the first either. Maka crumpled into a ball and began to cry._

She opened her eyes to find herself in a hospital bed surrounded by curtains. Machines beeped and thrummed while hushed voices came from outside. Without any notice, the front curtain was pulled aside by a nurse. She had golden long hair and one caramel brown eye, the other covered by an eye patch. "Oh, hello! You're awake! I'm Nurse Marie, but you can call me Marie," she said, smiling. Maka stared back at her in silence. Then she noticed the heavy amount of bandages covering her wrists.

_Oh. _

Maka remembered the pain and relief as she cut herself, as she passed out on the rickety bed. She winced. Marie immediately placed her hand on her shoulder. "Maka," she said, "I need you to let me help you. To understand-"

"No! Don't say you can understand when you can't! How would you know what it feels like to b-b-be sold by your father for the pleasure of others? How would you know what it's like to raped and beaten? Abused by your father's girlfriends," Maka spat at the nurse. She stopped with a shudder, tears coming to her eyes. "I'm sorry…I…" she choked out. Marie was shocked. Her good eye clouded with the pain of old memories.

"I_ would _know," she whispered in a voice the girl barely could hear. Gently, she put her arms around her charge, smelling of milk, caramel and vanilla. Maka stiffened at the touch. Suddenly, she couldn't take it anymore. A pearlescent drop fell from her eyes, like a falling star, drained of life. With that, Maka began to cry into the arms of a stranger who made her feel safe for once in a long time.

* * *

Soul had finished getting dressed when heard weeping from across the hall. Peeking around the curtain, he saw Marie holding a crying girl with ash-blonde hair. _She looks familiar_. _Doesn't she go to my school?_ Stopping to take a breath, the girl opened her eyes. Olive-green. _Isn't her name Maka…Alburn? No, Albarn…Albarn. _He noticed something odd about her…

Soul remembered he had been walking to class when he slammed into someone going full speed ahead. "Watch it!" he spit at the person.

_Oh…_

The offender was a girl with silky ash-blonde hair and beautiful olive green eyes, her books spilled everywhere. Her baggy clothing barely fit her, while her face turned red. "Oh, let me help," Soul said, and picked up her book.

The two silently collected the books, both finally reaching for the last one. When their fingertips touched, Maka flinched and pulled back. Soul continued to pick up the book and hand it to her.

"Thanks," she muttered. Her threadbare blouse dropped as she took it, revealing a large bruise trailing down her collarbone. Soul raised his eyebrow ever so slightly, making the shy girl aware of his discovery. With fear in her eyes, Maka yanked her shirt up and sped away in the direction she had going. Soul was left in the hallway, alone.

"Ehem," a voice said. Soul whipped his head up to see a tall man with grey hair in a doctor's coat. Pale green eyes shone from under big, round glasses. In his mouth he held a cigarette, the tip glowing like a spark from the fire. Delicately, he took the cigarette out of his mouth to blow a cloud of smoke in the air. "You must be Soul. I'm Professor Stein. I prefer it better than 'Doctor,' the man said in a monotone voice.

_This man is…odd._

The Professor's eyes were filled with an unstable expression. Though it looked like he was under control, it seemed like he could burst any minute.

"I have a question," Soul said, "Did…did my parents a-and Wes…did they come? Did they come back from their vacation?" he asked. The Professor inhaled and sighed, thinking of the way to tell the boy. But Soul already knew the answer from the way Stein scrunched his eyebrows, like two waves that slammed together. The boy pursed his lips tightly.

_Oh._

"You look stable enough to interact with others," Stein said, breaking him out of his trance, "Surprising…but it might be a big step forward in your recovery."

"What do you mean?" Soul put on a fake smile to seem cheerful, despite the fact he was crumbling inside.

**AN:** I am so sorry guys, _so _sorry I couldn't update for so long! I've have to go through a lot this month, from transferring schools to fracturing my leg, it's been hard to write. I've started the next chapter already, so it should be up by next month, I promise. Or try to ;)

So, past memories return and you meet some new faces in Impulse! What's Marie hiding? Who else will Soul and Maka meet on their journey? Stay updated and rest easy guys.

P.S: Please review, follow, etc.! It gives me motivation and happiness to write this story, and insight too on if my story's good, bad, whatever you think!


	3. Meeting The Gang

Impulse

Professor Stein escorted Soul to a large room filled with other patients. Three groups sat at the assortment of tables, all talking and eating their lunch. The first group was a bunch of people Soul's age. The oldest were either 16 or 17 at the least. One blue-haired guy was yelling about how he was going to surpass God while another girl with her black hair in a ponytail looked on with annoyance."BlackStar!" she cried finally and the guy shut up, grinning sheepishly.

The second group was filled with older girls when a Goth pointed him out. One squeaked at something another said while a busty girl with purple hair tried to make the simple outfit she wore scanty. Pulling down her already tight shirt to reveal more cleavage, she smiled. She turned around to spot him, golden eyes scanning like a sweet treat, waiting to be snatched up. Soul was surprised to see the gold orbs cloud over with something. Memories? Lust? He didn't know.

The third group though was the most intimidating. A creepy-looking guy was wearing what seemed like more bandages than clothes and was freaking out about eyes on the walls, or something like that.

An overly hairy looking young man with big pecs flexed his arms. And finally, a small guy with a huge nose and eerie Hitler moustache was lounging back in his chair. It was the oddest and weirdest group of people he had ever seen. All too soon though, Soul was noticed by everybody.

"Hey! There's a new guy here!" yellowed the bluenette receiving another smack from the black haired girl.

"Black Star!" she cried again. The guy shut up. They all looked up at the newcomer. Soul felt embarrassed. Alone.

"I'm gonna surpass God! What's your name?"

Soul was jolted out of his thoughts. Black Star had come over. He stuck out his hand. Soul hesitated, reached to grab it and shook.

"Soul. Nice to meet you-"

BlackStar shook his hand so wildly; he swung him up in the air before slamming him down on the group. Dazed, Soul lay on the floor. The girl who had been shouting at the blue haired monkey child ran over, to no avail: BlackStar was shaking him like crazy to bring him out of the fog. Pushing him off, she helped the shaken guy up.

"Are you ok? BlackStar didn't mean to hurt you!" she said very quickly. Slowing down, she said, "By the way, I'm Tsubaki."

* * *

After being helped to their table, Soul was dropped down into a seat between BlackStar and his savoir. Three other people sat at the table: a black haired guy with white stripes in his hair was rearranging his tray constantly, and a small, youthful girl with baby blue eyes and short blonde hair was trying to fed a tall girl with dirty blonde hair who was eerily thin. "C'mon sis. Eat up! I'll make you healthy again," the younger blond said who looked like her sister. The older girl shook her head.

"No, Patty, I need to stay thin…"

Patty set the spoon of soup down before whispering in her ear. Soul caught some of the words, hearing "Sis…put you…IV…strength."

The dirty blonde's eyes widened. Reluctantly, she allowed the girl to feed her, wincing as the food went down her throat. She looked up at Soul who was ignoring Black Star's speech about surpassing God and all of that.

"I'm Liz," she said, drawing the attention of the younger girl. "And this is my sister, Patty, oh and that's Kid," she added, pointing to the mumbling guy with the stripes in his hair.

"Hello," he said wearily. He continued rearranging the utensils and everything else. Suddenly, his golden orbs shot up to look at Soul's. "You hair…." He breathed, "It's not…symmetrical." Soul ran his hand through his hair tentatively, which caused Kid's staring to become eye twitching. "IT'S NOT SYMETRICAALL!" Kid screeched before flipping his tray, which went sailing past Soul to hit Professor Stein in the face. Mashed potatoes covered his cheeks, dripping off onto his pristine white lab coat, now dirtied. Soul stared at Stein, mouth agape, before turning back to the hysteric boy rolling around on the floor as his tablemates cracked up. "I'm asymmetrical garbage now, GARBAGE!" He moaned, whimpering his distress. Scraping off some of the goop on his face, Stein went over to Kid and bent down to talk.

"Would you like to come to my office and talk?" The professor asked. Plaintively like a child, Kid whispered,

"Can I rearrange it to be symmetrical?"Kid replied. Stein sighed, helped the young boy up and led him out of the room. So much for giving the new guy a good impression.

**AN: **I tried making a promise and I _failed_. God damn it. But hey! I've stopped moving around and have finally settled! That actually means chapters will come. Like another one right after this one. Because I love you guys. Yep.


	4. Encounter

Impulse

Maka walked into the arts and crafts room with Marie, trying to hide behind her. The others looked up. Most of them were laughing and joking around until she walked in. A voluptuous girl with honey-yellow eyes stared at her with curiosity.

_What? It's not like I'm competition._ Maka thought sourly, passing on to the next face. A shock of white caught her attention and she turned to see blood red eyes. The eyes of someone she knew. Someone who helped. Someone she trusted.

Soul's eyes widened as he saw the girl in front of him. Maka. Bony, thin, lank hair with no shine. She looked ten times worse than before the very night he saw her last.

_Chandelier crystals sparkled like stars in the sky. Polished marble floors gleamed. Banquet tables lined the walls with a variety of delicacies. An ordinary party at the Evan's household. Their ballroom fit more than three hundred people. All were decked in baubles, silk and wealth. "Same as usual." Soul muttered under his breath. His mother, perfect as always, was wearing a red gown with a necklace of fine diamonds to top it off. She was accompanied by his father in a stunning black suit. His parents strutted around the guests like peacocks. Soul snorted his laughter, earning a look of disgust from his brother Wes. _

"_Jesus, Soul, there are many important individuals here tonight." Wes hissed, "Try not to mess things up, as intended." He sniffed before putting his nose in the air and sailed away into the crowd. _

_He's not any better than any of them, Soul thought, spinning on his heel to push through the crowds and onto the balcony. The world looked so…normal. Not perfect. At least he didn't have to express perfection here. _

"_Soul!" cried his father. With a sigh, he turned around to meet him. Dante grabbed his arm and shook him hard. "Where were you? Our special guest wanted to meet you and you were gone!" Yanking his arm from his father, Soul glared back with pools of hatred. "Well, I'm not perfect!"_

"_You don't even try! You are a disgrace to this family and your heritage!" his father added. His voice had risen to a bellow. _

_His father suddenly stopped. Soul turned to look back inside. Everyone had gone quiet and a few giggled. Looking at his father, he saw nothing but contempt in his eyes. "Get out. You don't deserve to be at this party," he hissed. Soul bit his lip, and stalked into the ballroom. Weaving his way through the tittering guests, the embarrassed boy left the party without another word._

_Mounting his lemon yellow Vespa, Soul sped off into the night. The cold bit into his skin, but he didn't care. His tie flapped in the wind. Suddenly, he noticed something. White little flakes in the air. It was snowing._

* * *

Maka frowned. The boy. The one from school. And that day after. The memory clear as day.

_Maka huddled in her hoodie as the first snowflakes began to fall. Her stomach grumbled and she checked her change cup. Not even a dollar. People strolled by, laughing, having fun, enjoying the first snowfall of the winter._

_A yellow Vespa pulled up aside the curb. A guy, dressed in a fancy suit, dismounted the vehicle. Maka decided to take a chance. "Some change, sir?" _

_He turned around quickly with a surprised look on his face. She recognized him. It was that boy from school. The one with the ruby eyes and the hair the color of the new snowflakes still falling. He would think she was homeless. Maka shot up, knocking her change cup and spilling coins all over the pavement. Hurriedly, she got on her knees to pick up the scattered change. As silent as a ghost, the guy kneeled down to help her. As she was going to pick up the last coin, tan hands reached for it faster. Looking up, she met his gaze. "Maka, right? I'm Soul. Let's go get something to eat."_

_Soul coaxed the girl into coming with him, even after she protested multiple times. But she couldn't refuse after her stomach growled loudly. Together, they walked over to the local diner full of festive people. Soul held open the door as the mysterious girl walked in. She seemed mystified. Her stomach grumbled again. Sitting down in a booth, Soul and Maka stared awkwardly at one another._

_Maka shifted uncomfortably. What was she even doing here? Sitting with a guy she barely knew who was paying for her dinner. A girl her age with short pink hair came over through the crowd with menus. "Hey! Welcome…Soul?" The waitress suddenly punched him on the shoulder. "Where have you been? You haven't visited in months!" _

Soul felt frightened to speak. She hurried by him in his hesitation.

_Soul chuckled. "Kim, you look good." _

_She laughed. "Always the charmer." Kim turned to Maka. "And who's this?" She cocked her eyebrows. Maka almost looked scared. She shrank away from her, backing up into the booth. _

"_She's just a friend from school," Soul interrupted._

_Kim frowned. "What grade are you in? Shouldn't we see you in our class?"_

_Maka brightened up at this. "I'm in 10__th__ grade, but I take AP 11__th__ grade." Soul whistled._

"_And how exactly old are you?"_

_Maka smiled. "Fifteen."_

_Kim smirked and shook her head. "Wow. Just…wow." _

_Maka giggled, almost forgetting about how if she didn't get home by 9pm, her father would throw a fit. A bell in the background went ding-ding-ding and a man called, "Kim! Get over here and help!" _

_Kim groaned and replied, "Coming!" before turning to the pair and asking, "What do ya want to eat?"_

_Maka's small smile turned into another scared look. "I don't have any money," she said quietly. "And I can't pay you back." Kim and Soul exchanged looks._

"_I'll pay," Soul said with a happy, "Me too!" came from Kim. "Get anything you want."_

_I barely know this girl and yet I feel so…comfortable with her, Soul thought. "You eat a lot," he commented as the pair exited the diner. _

_Maka's face darkened. "I don't usually get the chance…"_

* * *

_Soul coughed as they walked across the now snowy ground. _

"_Can I ask why you were here tonight?" he asked. Maka gulped. _

"_I…just wanted to get away from home. And…I forgot my wallet, so I couldn't get back home." _

_She's lying. But what was she doing then? Soul thought, stuffing his hands in his pockets. As they reached his Vespa, Maka turned to him. "Why were you here?" Soul kicked at a pile of snow almost angrily at this. _

"_My dad kicked me out for being a disgrace at his party. So uncool." He spat bitterly. Silence fell against the two before Soul pulled something out of his pockets. "Here, take this." Maka reddened as the boy gave her the fifty dollar bill. _

"_I couldn't!" She shot out, "I can't pay you back!" Soul closed her hand over the bill. _

"_It's fine. Now hop on, and let's go. I'll take you home." Maka paled at his last words. _

"_I don't think that's possible." She muttered before smiling. "I've got to…meet someone. I'll see you…later!" Maka ran off into the darkness before Soul could say another word. But her smile. He had seen it before. It was the mask he had to put on when he got home. Getting the highest score in the quarter. Impressing his family's guests. It was a mask to hide the pain within. _

What was she hiding? Soul thought as the memory of their last encounter receded into the depths of his darkness as he watched her take a seat. And what was she doing here?

**AN:** You guys are so supportive but I might stop writing _Impulse_. I don't really have enough inspiration to extend the story. _Impulse _was and is my first fanfic and story altogether. I've begun writing a new piece based on some of my life experiences for the last few months and I'm actually into it. It's a Saku/Sasu (or Sakura/Sasuke if ya didn't know) fanfic about a girl (Sakura) who has just transfered to a new school with demons of the past begins hanging out at 'The Corner', source of the school where all things bad happen. I have no idea how to explain it, so you'll have to wait impatiently for me to get my shit together. Please review, favorite, all that other stuff please though. It's nice.


End file.
